No more, Merci
by Meleeza
Summary: At the age of 15, her life is a mess. She was forced into a life she wanted out of, until she met a family that was not completely blood. First death sentence fanfic with bad summary. Constructive criticism please. Warning: abuse, violence.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Death Sentence fanfic so please bear with me. This first chapter is a prologue and the rest are flashbacks just to give you a heads up. Please read and review. Any constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you. Please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Laying on the hard cement in so much miserable pain hadn't been the way I thought my life would end. I knew I would die miserably, but I always thought it would be at the hands of the very man I despised. The man who forced me to grow up in the cold hard streets of Boston. The man who was not my father. I grew up around death and violence, I never knew love. Only hate. My mother was gone and my dad, he was a no show for the last 14 years, until I turned 15. I lived with the man who was my mother's husband. The man who hurt me daily. My enemy.

I coughed violently on the ground, blood pooling into my mouth and spilling out. I swallowed the thick copper liquid painfully. My body felt like jell-o. I could do nothing but try and flex the muscles in my hand. I wanted to cry but after so long, tears couldn't fall. I had been through hell and back. Tears could do nothing but cause me to feel weaker. I was not weak.

The night sky was calming. I would be able to see the night once more and feel at ease. The night was my time, no one else. My chest heaved up and down faster as I fought to breath. I knew I was near death by the engulfing pain pulling me towards the darkness. My eye lids were becoming heavier and the darkness closer. I was afraid again. I did not want to die. I was still so young. What had I done? How did I end up in such a place?

My head pounded twice every second. I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep but I knew if I did, my life was over. The Boston night was cold and I shivered on the ground. I remembered all the nights before when I was freezing at night. Alone and afraid.

"Mecri!" I heard a man shout. I could only turn my head so much to see the man. My sight was blurred too much by tears of agony and fear. Suddenly I could feel the pounding from beneath me of people coming towards me. My sides burned from the stab wound I received that sent me to the ground just moments ago. The man who I still could not recognize, dropped to my side. His hand gripped mine and I knew who this person was. The hand was not soft like Joe's or warm like Bodie's. This hand was uncommon to me but I knew who it was.

"Call an ambulance Bodie." He ordered in a gruff voice I heard so often. I coughed again, more blood in my mouth that I couldn't swallow back down. His rough hand caressed my cut cheek. I blinked and felt tears slip down. The tears stung my face but I couldn't stop the. I was afraid. Afraid of death I always wished would come.  
"The ambulance is coming." Someone said. I glances blurry eyed into ice blue eyes. My breathing increased and so did the pain in my side. I saw a flicker in the ice orbs, something close to fear that was masked in anger. I could always see through him. No matter how tough he was, I knew he was just a broken man who was forced to grow up. He was like me. I was like him. I could have been him, if given a chance. Maybe that's why he kept me away from the man who was not my father. He knew what I would have turned into.

"It...hurts." I managed to say no matter how painful it was. "Don't talk." He whispered to me. And then he touched one of my wounds. I cried out in pain. More hot tears streamed down my face. "Fuck." He said rubbing his temple. He hadn't meant to hurt me, just see the wound at my side. I knew there was a puddle beneath me since my back felt like it was emerged in water.

From afar I could hear sirens but would they get there in time? Would I be saved? "I'm...sorry." I muttered trying to reach up to touch the tribal tattoo on his neck. It was a hard move seeing as I could hardly move. I knew everyone was watching me, hoping and praying and wishing I would be okay. I traced part of the marking, my brows scrunching as another wave of pain hit me. "...Thank...you." My arm was too weak to keep tracing and so it fell, my bone banging against the hard concrete.

"Merci." He said my name once. My eyes slowly closed as I slipped further and further in unconsciousness. The darkness welcomed me with open arms. I fell into them, a peaceful smile on my face. Was this it? Was I finally at peace. No more running. No more pain? But what I felt was my heart shattering. No matter how much I wanted to be at peace and finally sleep, I was leaving behind everything I knew and loved. Leaving behind the family I was bonded into. Leaving behind my brothers. And it hurt worse than death.

I never had a chance in life, not until I met the Gang. Never knew what it was like to sleep without having to wake up afraid or alone or in pain. Until I met them. Never knew what love was until I met him,them. I needed to go back to them.

In the darkest of places I found the tiniest light, The light that fought against the consuming dark. I reached for the light, grabbing it with my hand. I wanted to go back. The darkness was consuming and I saw every bad moment, every worse even that happened to me flash again. I was torn. Each memory was painful as I was forced to be in a world that did not want me. As I was forced to become what I did not want to become. The memories I longed to forget.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please review.  


* * *

Chapter One

"I won't do it!" I screamed at him as I used the wall for leverage to stand. He just knocked me back down, grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked hard. I winced but said nothing not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing me in pain. No matter what I did or said, I always ended up on the floor in the end. Why I defied him I didn't understand. I knew he would overpower me so easily but I needed to feel like I was strong.

"You will do as I say bitch." He seethed and pulled me closer. I could smell the liquor on his breathe and it took me a whole lot of strength to not gag on the smell. I winced again as he yanked harder, my head bending into an uncomfortable position. He made sure I could keep eye contact and I glared as hard as I could. "I fucking own you." He said once more.

Every fiber in my body screamed to rebel. He owned nothing but his own life. My life was my own but still, I couldn't fight back. He wanted me to break, wanted to have my mind, body, and soul for him only. He hated the fact that I still defied him. He wanted me to break so I would bend at his will. I refused to be his puppet to do with as he pleased. I wasn't obedient. I was a fighter, a rebel.

He let me go and I slumped quickly to the ground in too much pain to hold myself up. I was in that position so many times before. He kicked me once more right in my side and I let out a hiss. I was hurting so much. I clenched my fist to keep the scream in. He wouldn't get any pleasure out of me. I curled up into a ball as he stalked away. My breathing was erratic, pain unbearable, spirit still unbreakable.

"You have less than an hour to get the job done and be back here." He stormed out of the room leaving me in a pile of cuts and bruises. Hot tears fell but I refused to cry out. Crying got people no where.

In 10 minutes, I was up and ready though I was limping. The whole left side of my body burned and my stomach growled. I had eaten anything all day. He refused to let me out of the room or even feed me. I was a prisoner in my own home unless he let me out for one of his runs. He controlled me through my hunger. He knew he could get me to do things I hated with a little bribery of food.

I dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a black spaghetti strap shirt. I brushed my hair and let it flow downward. I always thought I was an average girl. I had an athletic figure from running so much and smaller behind and chest. I had a scar along my eye that was fading away little by little. I pulled on my old running shoes and grabbed my big hooded sweater. Boston was cool all day.

I walked out with a limp trying to seem stronger than I actually was. I was weak and exhausted. He was sitting at the table, cleaning his gun. I gulped and stepped up to him, waiting for the package I was told to deliver. He nodded off to the nightstand near the door. I limped all the way and grabbed the package. I knew what was inside.

Money.

Money for more guns and drugs to sell. He was the worse person to be alive. "Replay my message to him." He ordered and I was out the door, clutching the package to my side. If I lost this money, I was dead.

Walking down the streets in the middle of the night was horrible. There were many things that could happen to me. Kidnapped. Raped. Killed. All these things ran through my head when I went out on a forced run. I walked down the sidewalk, ignoring all the people who stared at me. I must have had a bruise somewhere visible.

The path was always the same. Always blocked by the same men who wanted the same thing. But not that day. There was another group who I had never seen before. That was dangerous. I was used to crossing lines because I had to. But not with these people.

I hid the package further trying to conceal it. I passed a black man who wore a hooded sweater like my own. I gulped, swallowing what little saliva gathered. Suddenly a phone rang and out of anxiety, I dropped the package. I was a few inches away from the man. I squatted and picked it up, part of the corner torn so the green bill was spotted along with the 50$ sign.

I hissed when I bent, forgetting about my side bruise. "Yeah Billy." The man said, talking on the phone, his eyes on me. I got back up and began to walk again, hiding the package once more. "Fuck he's at it again?" I slowed my walk. When I listened to the people outside, I knew the news on the street.

"Who?" Another asked. "Damn B-street again. They're buying and selling around our territory again." A cold chill ran up my spine. He was going to start a Gang War. I was going to be the cause. I sped up not wanting them to see me and think I was listening. I had to be cautious. Trust no one.

"How the hell are they doing that?" The same anonymous man said. "I think I have an idea." The black man said. I clenched my jaw and held the package tighter.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Just keep moving.

"Hey you kid!" I didn't understand what compelled me to do so but I stopped and turned around to face them. My breathing was going faster as I anxiously waited for something horrible to happen. Blood pumped through me, the beating of my heart becoming louder. They stalked to me. I froze dead on spot. I could see the guns they tried to hide. I would be shot dead if I did anything rash.

I stayed silent as I stared at the obviously grown and dangerous men before me. "Give me the package." The black man ordered holding out his hand, waiting. I clenched my jaw and shook my head. "Kid I ain't gonna go easy on you. Hand it over." He demanded once more. I stepped back clutching the package. My breathing increased as did the danger I was in. And suddenly he reached for me. I had no time to react as the package was forcefully taken from me.

"No give it back!" I jumped at him and latched onto the package. He gave me a mighty push and I fell backwards, hitting the cold hard ground with my back. I winced and scooted back trying to get back up. "Damn she's their way in!" He tore open the package, pulling out wads of cash. I gulped and stood leaning on my good leg. All eyes went on me and I glared trying to be stronger. Two other men grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. I tried to fight but they overpowered me just like he had so many times. Their grips were hard and strong feeling like I would have marks of their grip. Suddenly a gun was pulled on me. I stilled frightened but defiant. He held the gun to my temple.

"Who are you buying guns for?" He demanded. I refused to answer fighting again. "I will fucking kill you if you don't answer me!"

"I'll be dead either way!" I screamed at him. A hand went over my mouth and muffled my yells. I was pulled into an alley way, hidden from everyone who could have helped me. I was pushed against the wall, an arm against my throat choking me. "I'll let Billy deal with you."

And suddenly the butt of a gun was hit against my head. Darkness came.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the real chapter, it seemed to be cut off from. Same thing just added another sentence or 2. If I get reviews, you'll get another chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

When I came around, I had a pounding headache like the one I had gotten from him. I woke up on the floor to a bedroom. My stomach twisted and turned as I remembered what I had gotten into. I slowly sat, my body protesting, with my legs hitched up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my knees hugging them tightly. I was dead now. He would kill me for screwing up the run and they would kill me for being the boundary crosser. I tried to place my head laying on the top of my knees but found when I did so, a blinding pain would erupt. Slowly I touched the side of my head, I felt a cut in the middle and around the spot hurt so fucking much. Around the cut was dry blood.

I heard people shouting from outside the door. I huddled closer to the wall and shut my eyes. I wanted my mother. I wanted a good life. I wanted out of the one I was forced into. Where did my life get so screwed up at? Before I could further probe that memory, I spotted a shut window. Maybe it was their stupidity, or mine that made me rush to the window. I limped, nearly falling if I hadn't caught the chair in reach. But in doing so, the legs of the chair squeaked causing loud noise. I had my hands on the window sill and pushed up. The window was so hard to bulge. Nearly impossible.

Suddenly it popped up. Relief washed over me and just as I was about to get my leg out the window, the door burst open.

And I saw **him.**

I heard rumors of him on B-street territory. I knew it was him by the waves of anger that came off in waves. He was the infamous Billy Darley. Gang leader of the parts around here. Killer. He had a shaved head with icy blue eyes, almost like my own. Along his collar bone and shoulder from what I could see wasn't hidden by the shirt, were black tribal tattoos. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth but as soon as he saw me, the cigarette was put out on the wall in less than a second.

"Fucking bitch!" He screamed and I reacted. I had one leg out already, bending half way to get my body out. Just as I was about to lift my other leg, I was stuck. I glanced to see that Billy had gotten to the window and was holding my leg, tight. I winced as his hand gripped hard. He pulled once, nearly dragging my body back inside in one sweep. I grabbed a hold of the metal bar on the fire escape and held on tight. "Let me go!" I shouted and lifted the one foot holding me in place and aimed it at Billy. Neither of us were expecting me to do this for it was the stupidest mistake I could ever make.

Since he was caught off guard, I was able to kick him right in the face. He was stunned and I used it to my advantage. I hurried up, limping but ignoring the pain, and ran down the fire escape. There were 3 in total so it wasn't that far down. "Go find the fucking bitch and bring her here!" I could hear Billy bark. I was on the last step when the backdoor swung open. About six or seven men came running out, none of which were Billy.

I stepped back once taking this time to turn on my heel and run off. This time I actually had a chance to run. My feet pounded against the ground and only then did I notice I was missing my shoe. It was odd running unbalanced but I had no choice. I couldn't just stop to take it off. "Don't fucking kill her." The black man said. "Billy wants her alive." How he had gotten that from the way Billy was acting, I didn't know and personally I didn't care.

I turned a sharp corner out of the alley, nearly running straight into a sign standing outside the door. I sped up, the bottom of my shoeless foot hurting each time it pounded against the hard concrete ground.

A loud bang erupted and searing pain in my left leg brought me closer to the floor. Time passed slowly as I was falling. I seemed to freeze in mid air before I went down fast. I only fell because my foot was shot right where the bone was so I lost the only balance I had. I went forward and fell, the bottom of my left calf scrapping against the floor. "Fuck!" I cried out in pain, grabbing my leg and clutching it close to my body. I glanced down, the skin peeled to reveal raw red. Tears fell instantly from the bullet wound. Blood gushed out and the only way to stop the flow was to apply pressure that hurt worse than the wound itself.

"Damn it Heco. You could have missed her leg!" The black man shouted and I saw him beside me in seconds. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I cried out as the pressure was taken away forcefully. "Baggy grab her legs." I watched as a younger man with small mo-hawk came forth and picked up my leg. I struggled as much as I could trying to keep my left leg motion to a minimum while also trying to get them to drop me. It was difficult.

"Stay the fuck still!" Baggy shouted. And suddenly more pressure was applied to the gunshot wound. I opened my mouth to let out a scream but a hand went over my mouth. He looked serious and pissed off, like most of them would be. "Stay the fuck still and shut the hell up." He seethed staring at me, waiting for an answer. I glared at him, debating.

He hand was going back down to my leg when I didn't answer. "Alright!" I told him, gulping as I was carried away by the two back to the hell I was placed in just a while back.

His hand stayed on my leg the entire time to stop the flow. I winced each time, biting my lip to keep from crying. We entered the building in minutes. I stared at the flight of stairs and inwardly groaned. How was I supposed to get all the way up there? Eventually they found a way. I was still being carried by the two men, one by my feet the other my upper body.

The apartment was big but as soon as everyone entered, it was small. I was laid on the floor and left to bleed while one of them got something for my wound. I felt vulnerable lying there. Those men could do what they wanted and I would be at their mercy.

Baggy came in with a cloth. He squatted down and put the cloth around my leg. In my swift move he tied it. I held in my scream but tensed. I sat up using my elbows and stared at all of them. Each of them gaze me some sort of gaze, one I was already used to. But when the door suddenly opened and Billy came in, his gaze was nothing I seen before.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for those who reviewed. Heres another chapter. Also for a question I had, the girl's name is Merci. And the other question about the man, I hope this gives you a little bit more of an explanation. Enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Chapter Three

Billy looked absolutely pissed off. His nose was red around the edges from where I kicked him in the face. The men around me slowly backed away for Billy leaving me to face his wrath on my own. But I was used to feeling someone's wrath. Everyday of my pathetic life.

He came towards me with powerful strides. He pulled out a black gun and aimed at my temple. "Who the fuck are you working for?" He asked me with the loud booming tone I knew. I kept my mouth shut even as he pressed harder sure to bruise the skin around. "Answer me damnit!" He seethed and I titled my head to look him in the eyes. Stone cold blue. I kept my mouth shut. He whipped the gun to the side of my head causing me to fall over and groan in pain. I used the tactics I did when He beat me. I refused to cry out, he would not enjoy hurting me.

"I will fucking shoot you in the head if you don't start talking right this fucking instant!" He screamed and cocked the gun against my temple. I shut my eyes waiting for death. I wanted it. Needed it. His finger was on the trigger and a thought raced through my mind.

Why was I protecting the monster who hurt me for so long?

"Wait!" I yelled and the gun was pulled away. "Talk." He demanded. I gulped and opened my mouth and spoke quickly. "I work for the B-street leader Adrian Miller. He sent me here to get a package." He aimed the gun back at me and I looked him in the eye. I wasn't afraid. He could see it. I wanted him to.

"Anything else before I blow your brains?" He sneered at me. "Fucking kill him. Kill the son of a bitch." I grounded out. Billy's brow raised in amusement and shock. "Kill the man who your working for? Well your not very loyal." I glared at him and his eyes darkened. I was met with a smack to the face by the butt of the gun.

From the force I bit at my cheek, tearing the skin and causing blood to gill my mouth. I gathered the blood and spat it out near his feet. "Kill me." I told him. He smirked and put the gun back in its holder. "I still might need you for some information." He said and walked off, towards what I assumed was the kitchen. "Lock her in my room again." Two men grabbed at my arm and roughly yanked me up. I hissed as pain raced through my leg and up. I was dragged to the room I had escaped from. They tossed me in not caring if they hurt me. I laughed at this. Why should they care? Men like them didn't.

I crawled to the corner and laid on my back staring at the pale ceiling. I was exhausted. The events of the last hour was hard to get over. Why wasn't I dead yet? I told him what I knew, what else could he want from me? I let my eyes fall shut. Sleep. I wanted to fall into an endless sleep. My head pounded from the hits to the face and the throbbing willed me to sleep.

So I did.

_I was curled up in the corner, blood falling from my lips and arms and face. I was miserable. Adrian came towards me a sickening smile across his face. I gulped and pressed myself further into the corner. What did he want? What had I done now? _

_He grabbed my arm and twisted it painfully to the side and I heard a loud 'POP' plus my scream of agony. I tried to fight him off, really did, but he was so much stronger. He already broke one arm and he could have done it to the other. But he didn't. "Get the fuck over here." He told me, moving to the bed on the opposite end. My chest tightened and more fear entered me. "Now bitch!" I slowly stood and stepped closer to him and the bed. He was smiling proudly as I walked closer. _

_His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer and I tensed up. He smiled at me, his eyes clouded from his intoxication. He pushed me onto the bed and leaned over me, kissing my neck and going towards my lips. I screwed my eyes shut as tears fell. "So now your crying?" He asked in a loud angry tone. "I'll give you something to cry about." He seethed near my ear. He pulled down my pants and then his. "NO!" He held me down even as I fought. But he still got what he wanted. "No!"_

"No!" I snapped my eyes open. My chest heaved up and down. Sweat rolled down my face as my stomach lurched. I hated that memory. I then noticed where I was.

Snoring came from the bed and I bit my lip. I curled up tighter in the floor and pulled the thin blanket around me. I wanted to cry but tears were useless. I refused to close my eyes. I knew the nightmare would come back. I slowly moved my sore leg trying to see how much pain I was in. It didn't hurt as bad anymore but I still couldn't move it like I wanted. The pain was a harsh sting, nothing I couldn't handle.

The snoring suddenly vanished and I glanced up. There was Billy getting off his bed with one look to me. I gulped and pressed myself further into the wall. I didn't want him to hurt me. He grabbed my arm gently but powerfully pulling me up. I tried to fight wanting to stay alone on the floor. He dropped me on the bed and covered me. "What do you want?" I whispered against the pillow. He stood at the side of the bed and looked at me.

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He muttered and climbed onto the other side of the bed. He had his back to mine and I huffed, the fear slowly leaving. I didn't even know him.

All thoughts went out the window as I drifted into sleep. What did I get into?


	5. Chapter 4

Glad people reviewed :) Hope this is a good chapter. All your questions, assuming Im right, will be answered in the next chapter once you read this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Go fucking work and don't be snorting the shit, got it?" Billy's loud angry voice woke me up from my sleep. I groaned and rolled to the side, grabbing an abandoned pillow and smothering myself. That was my first reaction until I fully woke and remembered I was being held prisoner. I lifted myself up and sat on the edge of the bed, my hurt leg laying flat on the bed while the other dangled. I wrapped the blanket tighter around myself, the cold from the room biting into my skin.

I shivered once and laid back against the headboard. "Go check on the fucking kid." Billy demanded and I shut my eyes afraid. The door was opened casually and in came a young...kid? Okay, he was short and scrawny. He had messy blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

I glared at him once I knew who he was.

Joe Darley.

Younger brother to Billy.

I knew he wasn't like his older brother, but he sure wanted to be. Joe stared at me, smirking. "Damn she really is a kid. Thought you were kiddin'." Joe said walking towards the bed. I glared harder wanting him to keep a distance. "Bring her in here. Still gotta talk with her."

Joe inched closer to me and suddenly reached out, grabbing my upper arm. I yelped, startled, then sudden fear. "Don't touch me!" My leg went up on instinct and met his groin. I winced as I felt it. I hated remembering everything. "Ah fuck!" Joe screeched as he went down quickly. He was in a ball, like I had been, holding himself between his legs. His face scrunched in pain as he tried to breathe in and out.

"What the fuck did you do to him you little bitch?" Billy was at the door when he yelled. I gulped as I stared at him. I bit my lip and turned from him after a few seconds. I couldn't look him in the eye. He frightened me. He could do what he wanted to me and I would be defenseless. "Fuckin' answer me!" I flinched.

"Kicked him in the groin." I answered dully. Laughter came from the kitchen and a chuckle from Billy, suprisingly. "She got ya good Joe. You," His attention was back on me. "Get the fuck outta the bed and walk your ass to the living room."

I stared at him like he was insane. "Dont fucking look at me like that. Get up and out." He walked away and I groaned. This was some sort of punishment...ass. I pushed my leg off the bed and kissed when all the blood seemed to rush down and my leg throb. "Serves ya right." Joe groaned on the phone. I glared at him and limped my way to the door. I looked helpess the way I limped. I would put weigh ton my hurt leg and then wince and quickly shift over. Pitiful.

"Joe get your ass off the floor!" I laughed this time while he groaned. I was just out the door when I turned my head to him and said over my shoulder, "Serves ya right." I turned and walked away even as he gasped on the floor like he just noticed something but I paid little attention to him.

I limped into the living room, tiring real fast from the effort. Some of the men were talkin to each other but when I entered, they all got quiet and stared at me. I gulped and leaned against the door frame trying to calm myself. My thigh hurt so much.

"Holy shit." One said.

"Fuck its her." Another.

"Why didn't I see it?" Bodie asked out loud but it was more for him. "What?" I couldn't help but ask. Billy was on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, as a cigarette hung from his lips. "You all see what I do too, don't ya?" He asked as he blew out smoke. They all nodded, not one voicing their answer.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" I hollered forgetting where I was and who I was with. His eyes darkened. "Better watch your fucking tone." Billy warned me in a low tone. I held my head up. I was being defiant because something inside me sparked when he warned me, like I wanted to rebel against _him_ and only him. It was a strange feeling. I never once did that with Adrian. He was someone I knew I shouldn't rebel against, but Billy, he was different.

"Or what Billy?" I challenged glaring at him as I titled my head to the side a bit. "You gonna slap me?" The men were looking at me like I just killed a hundred people; terrified. "Hmm maybe kick me. Or no better yet, you gonna fucking rape me too?" I laughed like a maniac but I was near tears. I was telling these...men what happened to me and I couldn't stop. I wanted someone to know even if it hurt.

Billy, as well as the others, raised their heads to me in anger and horror. "What?" It was Billy's turn to sound confused but his had a hint of sadness to the end of it. "You fucking heard me!" I shouted pushing off the wall and wincing when I did so. I wanted to go right up to him and yell at his face but the pain in my thigh didn't let me.

"I dont know what the fuck you want from me, but either kill me or let me the fuck go!" I shouted for the last time, my throat parched and the lump growing. I remembered all the memories of those painful nights I had to endure. The humiliation and pain. And for what? What did I do? I turned my back to him and limped away towards the bedroom.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Billy seethed and I heard his heavy footsteps coming for me. "Hey!" His hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and I gasped as he whirled me around and slammed me into the nearest wall. "Ow!" His arm went across my chest, nearly choking me with the force he used. He leaned closer to my ear and I felt my breathing stop for a moment.

"Billy man calm down." Bodie said once he saw us. "I am calm. Haven't laid a finger on her now have I?" Billy asked him, cocking his head to Bodie. "She's scared man." Billy turned back to me, his icy blue staring into mine. His flickered with something. Guilt? Did he feel guilty? But then I saw another emotion fly through him like his mind was somewhere else before he came back to reality.

Relief.


	6. Chapter 5

Hope this chapter is good. Review please I love updating for people who review.

* * *

Chapter Five

He sighed loudly and released me. I blew out the air I was holding in slowly, my heart beating fast so I tried to calm myself. Billy stepped back allowing me space. I stared up at him trying to figure him out. What did he want from me? "Go on, get." He told me and turned his back to me. I limped to the bedroom, the only sanctuary I had left. I slammed the door shut and tears fell.

The room was dark except for the window that was now barred shut. I limped over to it, tears sliding down slowly. I gripped the metal bars and held on tight afraid I would fall down if I didn't. My life was screwed up. I didn't understand things anymore and I was so...alone. I had no one. No family or friends. And suddenly I felt weaker in my knees. So weak, I fell down tot he floor.

I sobbed now, unable to control myself as my mind wandered back to what haunted me. I held my face in my hands and cried as hard as I could, my shoulders shaking with the force. Who's fault was this? Who caused me to be how I was? Adrian wasn't the cause, he was the effect of something that happened.

The pain in my chest grew stronger and it hurt. I was so unhappy it hurt. A soft knock and I quieted my sobs. "I got you some food." Came a soft voice. "Go away!" I shouted and reached up on the nightstand. "Come on kid. He already angry enough right now." I felt my hand enclose around a frame. I thought about throwing it but when my fingers traced the frame, I stopped. The sides had deep cuts, an odd design but the top had an engrave in it. I traced it.

D-O-N-T_F-O-R-G-E-T_

I pulled it down to view it. The light not helping me so much. The picture was dark but I could make out three figures. The young boy on the left was around 16, he had a head of blonde hair and cool blue eyes. The boy on the right was around 8 and he looked so skinny and weak but he stood proudly. And there in the middle was a young girl, age 5, with long blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. She looked happy. My shoulders sagged. I would never be that happy. Never.

"I'm coming in." He said and I gripped the frame in both my hands squeezing tight. He flicked the light on and I could get a good look at him. The person who came in was a new one. He looked younger than the rest and he had dark hair and eyes. He was cute, I had to admit, but that didn't make him any more appealing to me.

I winced when the bright light hurt my eyes. I wiped my tear streaked cheek and sniffed. "I said go away. I'm not hungry." I told him and I tossed the frame. He looked at me, shocked, and placed the bag of food on the bed. I walked across the room and picked up the broken picture frame. "You gotta eat something." He placed the picture on the dresser, fixing it so that I could see it. "Make me!" I seethed acting like a kid.

"I'll make ya eat." Billy's voice startled me and I whipped my head to him. "Go on, I got this Baggy." He nodded to Billy and walked out of the room quickly. Once he shut the door he laid his head on it sighing.

It was quiet. Not one of those quiet times but one filled with tension and uneasiness. He stayed there was minutes at a time just breathing in and out. I glanced at the bag on the bed. McDonald's. How nice. My stomach lurched once and then growled, loudly. I flushed embarrassed and even more when he chuckled.

"Not hungry my ass." He finally turned around and just stood there staring. "Your gonna eat all of it." He ordered me. "I told you I'm not hungry!" He stalked to me and I shrunk back in fear. He stopped at once and sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Kid I really don't want to hit you but your testing me." He tossed the bag to me and I caught it, placing it in my lap. His phone suddenly rang. I watched as he looked at the caller and sighed irritated. I was already opening the bag by the time he answered.

In truth, I was starved. The food smelled so good and I wanted to eat it but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep it all down. I inhaled and grabbed the burger and opened it fast. "Yeah I'll fucking be there." I took one bite and my mouth watered and my stomach turned. Good and bad feeling all together.

"When I come back you better have ate all that food." I nodded not actually paying attention to him. My focus was on the food in front of me. I bit into the burger again, shoving a few fries inside my mouth as well. "Get her something to drink. I gotta go. Keep an eye on her." Billy was just barking out orders and like good dogs, they all listened.

Bodie came in a minute later holding a cup of liquid. He laughed when he seen me dogging the food down. "And you weren't fucking hungry." He passed me the cup and I gulped some down. Water. My friend. "Got only water and bear here and I doubt Billy would want you drinkin' any of that." He joked and I smiled only a little.

"Your gonna stay in here. You ain't leavin' 'cept for going to the bathroom, ya hear?" I frowned but nodded. Back to the prisoner. "Shout when you need something."

He was walking towards the door. "Who's that little girl in the picture?" I asked him dropping the food back in the wrapper and pointing at the frame. He stopped and sighed. "Tell me." I insisted as I dropped the wrappers into the empty paper bag. "I thought you would figure it out already."

I glared at him. "What am I supposed to figure out? Huh, I was taken here by force, shot in the thigh and all of a sudden everyone's so fucking nice. What the fuck is going on?" I shouted and tossed the crumpled bag at him. He ducked down and glared back.

"Billy will tell you. And don't be throwing shit at me Merci!" My eyes went wide as did his. What the hell did he just say?

He slammed the door shut and left me in the dark. Not for long.

* * *

Anyone got a clue as to who she is? Tell me in reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

To my three reviewers, enjoy this. The answer is here. Please let me know what you think about this. I really want to continue.

* * *

Chapter Six

I was still on the floor when Bodie left. I used the bed as leverage and picked myself up after several failed attempts. The first time I just fell back down and hit the nightstand. The second and third time I was able to get halfway up but then fall. And finally the fourth time, I stood, leaning on my good leg.

I limped to the door and turned the knob. I rushed out and found everyone scattered about. My main target was Bodie. I found him in the living room watching TV. "What the fuck did I tell ya?" He asked me in a loud angry tone. Who the fuck did he think he was? He wasn't Billy, I wasn't afraid.

"I dont give a damn 'bout what you told me! How the hell do you know my name?" We were no longer being ignored by the others instead a crowd surrounded us. "I told ya Billy would talk to you. Now go back to his damn room or so help me I will do it for you." I stood my ground no longer leaning on my good leg. He growled at me and slammed his beer on the coffee table. He moved off the couch fast, like Billy, and stood in front of me.

"Billy told me he wanted to know how you acted when he wasn't around. You act so fucking tough when he not around. Go back to his room before I do it!" I smirked when he glared at me, irritated that I wasn't listening. "Answer me Bodie!" When his name left my lips, a sense of familiarity washed through me. Had this happened before?

And suddenly he acted.

He pushed his shoulder into my stomach and I went stiff in that instant. He then lifted me up, his shoulder hurting me. "Put me down!" I screamed and flailed my arms. My hands balled into fists and I pounded on his back, hard. Every hit made a loud noise and he grunted. I tried to kick but he held my legs down, even going as far as squeezing my thigh. I winced and stilled when he did so, the pain still there. The memories coming back.

"I said put me down!" He suddenly let me go farther over his shoulder and I had to grab onto his shirt afraid I would fall and bust my head. He slammed the door open, the front hitting the wall. He dropped me onto the bed. I grunted and huddled in the center where he dropped me. "You fuckin' wait in here. No comin out of this room!" Bodie turned his back to me and stormed out, shutting the door with force.

I crawled back out of the bed and rushed tot he door. I wouldn't be put down easily. Not anymore. I twisted the knob but found I couldn't open it. What the fuck? I yanked hard but the door was budging. "Now you'll stay put." Came Bodie's laughter as well as Joe's.

"Billy gonna be pissed at you."

And that was all he said before I was left in the dark room all alone. I pounded on the door annoyed and angry at how I was being treated. I forgot that minute I was still their prisoner, therefore, it didn't matter what they did. They could do it and I just had to live with it.

After a few minutes my fist were hurting and I stopped. I walked to the frame that held the picture of the happy little girl. Her smile was big and bright. It made me sick. I wanted to be like that, smile and be happy but I was broken. Broken people don't smile. They aren't happy. I held the frame in my hands. The picture made me so angry and I didn't understand why. My index finger ran over the glass, along the face of the little girl. A slight sting and I winced. Stupid glass cut my finger. I sucked on my finger, trying to make the blood stop.

I had the sudden urge to look around my imprisonment. I tossed the frame onto the bed and watched it bounce one and stay on the bed. I yanked open the drawers, one at a time, searching thoroughly. The top was full of his...boxers and clothes alike. The second had his shirts and I found a hidden gun beneath it all. The cool metal was oddly comforting. I could protect myself if it came down to it. The third and fourth were just clothing that didn't fit in either top drawers.

I went to his closet and found boxes on the top with little clothing actually hanging. Some boxes had labels and I found one that had the words 'Baby Darley' on them. Suspicion rose in me. Baby? Was there another Darley? I went on my tip toes but I could reach that far with the wound and it was too high for me. I needed to get into that box.

"He fucking knows about her!" Billy's shout scared me half to death and I stumbled back, tripping over my own feet and falling flat on my face. I groaned in pain but before I could get up, Billy barged in, looking around until his eyes landed on me. I gulped.

"You can never stay out of trouble, can you?" Wasn't a question, more like a statement. Everywhere I went, trouble followed. He bent down and grabbed my arm, hauling me up quickly. He pulled me to the bed and pushed me on. Fear went through me and a chill went up my spine.

"I aint gonna hurt ya." He whispered. "Tomorrow morning your comin with me." I sighed and nodded, agreeing. "No fighting. No arguing. Nothing." Billy was serious. He really expected me to do as he said.

"Who's the girl in the photo?" I asked him quickly before the thought left me. He stiffened and glanced at the frame in my hands. He reached out and snatched it from me and I put more defenses up. "Who is she?" I nearly shouted.

"Don't raise your fucking voice to me." He warned and placed the frame back on the nightstand. "Tell me then!" His eyes darkened and he grabbed me by my shoulders, about to shake me. "Bodie knows my name. How does he know my name!"

He dropped me and I rubbed my sore shoulder. He was rough. "Bodie!" He yelled and stomped his way out of the room. "Come on man, I didn't mean to. Not like you won't tell her. Said yourself, he knows 'bout her. Just tell her!" Bodie was actually standing up against Billy.

Billy came back angrier than I thought he could be. "The girl in that photo is..." His voice went dead and he sighed shaking his head.

"Tell her!" Bodie screamed and Billy snapped, his fist making contact with the wall and he lay his head against it. He was moving his head side to side, his chest heaving up and down to the point I thought he would cry but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Men like Billy didn't cry. No they got angrier.

My chest tightened. I was nervous. My heart beat faster and I was afraid I would pass out. And then he spoke barely audible but I stained my ears to hear what he said.

"You Merci."

I froze.

No...that cant be...

* * *

Questions, Comments, Concerns?


	8. Chapter 7

Glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one too. Review please!

* * *

Chapter Seven

None of us spoke after that. I had no words to describe how I was feeling. I mean how could I when the person who kept me prisoner knew me before I knew them. I was on the losing end like always. I was shivering, not from being cold, and near tears. I cried more with Billy than I ever did my life. Why didn't I remember him when he clearly remembered me? So the happy little girl smiling was me. The small innocent child turned into what I was.

Broken. Scarred. Depressed.

I just wanted to be alone and cry so I could let out all the frustrations inside. Billy finally turned around and he rubbed his temple as he fought for words. "Who am I?" It was a simple question yet one I couldn't even asnwer. For as long as I could remember I was Merci. Just Merci. No last name or nothing. Then I cross a boundary and suddenly I was someone else? No, things that like didn't happen.

The turns finally fell. Hot burning tears. The ones I held in for far too long came streaming down. I sobbed loudly unable to control it. Billy stared at me confused, wondering why I was crying, again. "Who am I?" I screamed and flew off the bed in a fit of sudden rage. "Merci" Billy scolded as he rushed to help me off the hard floor. I didn't feel anything even when I hit the floor or when I pushed Billy away from me and stood on my good leg. I was numb.

My breathing was harsh and so were the sobs. Both mixed to create a sound I never heard before. "Don't touch me!" I told him with a glare as I made my way to the door. Only he didn't listen to me. No, instead he grabbed my upper arm and yanked me from the door. "Merci..." He whispered in a soft unnormal tone. He pulled me to his hard strong chest and held me tight. An odd feeling welled up inside me. He had done this before. "Don't call me that! You have no right!"

Sometimes when people are angry, they did futile stuff. I was no different. I relied on my anger.

I struggled in his grasp, frantically pushing to get away. He was making me feel safe. I didn't want that because then I would have to face the fact that he was apart of my life. I tried to pull away but his strong powerful arms and determination overpowered my rage.

"Calm down Merci!" He whispered as he rocked us back and forth, trying to calm me. It was working. I hated myself. My hands ached to hold onto something, anything, and he was right there. I refused to give in to what I _needed_ so much. "Stop it!" I cried weakly. He was winning. No, I wanted to win. He won enough. "Let me go!" My hands found their way to his shirt. I twisted my hands with his shirt into a fist and held on tight. "Please!" I begged once more. It hurt. I was in pain.

"Baby girl I got you." The nickname struck me hard. 'Baby Darley'. The box was mine. "No you let him hurt me!" I pounded my fist into his chest. All the anger I felt towards Adrian was directed to Billy. "I didn't know..." I shook as I sobbed and I collapsed against him, weak all over. He held me up and rocked again.

"Why should I believe you? You weren't there for me!" My knee went up and I kneed him in the groin. His arms fell and I pushed back, stumbling back into the wooden door. "Ah fuck." He cursed as he tried to calm the pain he was feeling. Two men in the groin was a record. "Joe get in here!" Before I could even grasp the handle, in came an older version of the scrawny boy in the photo. Joe put his arms around me and I couldn't fight anymore.

I let myself be held for the longest. "I don't want to be near Billy." I whispered burying my head in Joe's chest. "Take her to your room Joe." Bodie's told him as he came inside with an ice pack. Joe led me out of the room and across the small hall. I escaped one prison to be put in another. He shut the door quietly behind us. He was timid. Not like Billy.

"Go on. Lay down." He pulled me to the bed and I collapsed so tired. Joe laid with me and he pulled me close so I could sleep. Was this a normal habit? So many questions were running through my mind. But I knew none could be answered so easily. He was my brother. They were my brothers. This was my family. I just had to accept it or I would be hurting far longer than I really needed to.

I didn't want to fall asleep. I knew there was more than just everything going smooth after my scene. Billy I left hurting on the floor. He was talking loudly but I still couldn't hear everything. I knew they were close though. Joe eventually moved me off his chest when he thought I was asleep. I learned to fake sleep, had to where I was raised. He moved off very quietly and slow. He opened the door and closed it behind him and I could hear their voices.

"She's asleep." Joe told them.

"You sure? I mean she could easily fooled ya." Came another who I had yet to meet. Joe snorted loudly.

"After her tantrum, who wouldn't be." I agreed with him. My body screamed for me to pass so I could re-energize. "Billy you alright man?" Bodie asked, concerned. There was no answer from Billy. Not for a long while.

When he finally answered, my eyes were fluttering shut. "She didn't want to be near me."

"Give her time. You dont expect her to just get used to you again, do you?" Bodie asked him. "Its been 10 years man. She don't know you anymore."

10 fucking years. I was separated from my family for a decade. Why? What happened? And suddenly I passed out. My body and mind taking control and forcing me to sleep. So I did.

* * *

Comments? Questions? I would be happy to answer any questions. Review! Also, who has to a clue as to who Merci will meet in the next chapter? Tell me in reviews. If your confused by this chapter, re-read Chapter 6.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to all who reviewed. Didn't think anyone would actually like this story but I'm glad some do! Reviews are awesome and appreciated. I know a few people are wondering how she was separated from her family, we'll get to that chapter in her life soon so bear with me please. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_It was dark for a while until a sudden light appeared and I was standing in a room. I heard a loud groan come from one of the many rooms and then a tiny voice talk._

"_Willy momma says get up!" I watched a little girl run from a room, across a hall, and turn into what I assumed was the kitchen. I followed her and saw her jump into a woman's arms. The light was focused on the little girl so all I could see was her. "Morning mamma!" She squealed happily and sat in a chair once her mother put her down. The little girl was digging into her food, smiling. A few minutes later in came a tiny boy a few years older than the girl. "Joey!" She laughed and he chuckled. "Morning Mom." He said and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a plate of food and he sat beside the little girl._

"_Joey do you wanna play hide-n-seek today with me?" The little girl asked with a sweet tone and smile. He nodded. "Sure." She placed another spoonful of eggs into her mouth. He began to eat his breakfast too when a man came into the room._

_He was heavy around the middle and he had messy blonde hair. "Mornin'." He said to everyone. It was strange because he and the little girl were the only ones I could actually see. He walked to the woman and kissed her on the lips earning two disturbed sounds from the kids. "Daddy thats gross!" She told her father and he laughed scooping her up from her seat and kissed her on the forehead. "You just keep thinkin' that til your forty." The two adults laughed and she giggled. He placed her back in his seat and she continued eating._

_Soon an older boy came in, his hair a mess and his eyes half closed. "Nice of you to join us." Her mother laughed and he smiled. "Morning..." He yawned and sat beside the little boy._

_Suddenly it was dark. I could hear screaming and crying and yelling. No more happiness just anger and pain. The light went back on and shone on the girl who was huddled on the floor crying. "They said they'll come back." She whispered and wiped her cheeks clean of the tears. I walked forward and bent down. I was pushed away by a random force and Adrian appeared beside her. "Don't worry little Merci. I'm here."_

_My eyes went wide. Why didn't I see it before? The little girl, the voices, the smile. It was my memory. Yet I couldn't remember it all. Why?_

I woke with a jolt and quickly sat up. My chest heaved as my breathing was rapidly increasing. That was my family? A body stirred beside me and I felt my heart leap up in shock. Joe opened his eyes, the same blue as the rest of us. "Merci whats wrong?" He rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He sat up too and I looked away from him. I needed to accept he was my brother but how after a decade? How could I just get used to them being my only family left when I didn't even remember them? And I thought my life was complicated before.

"Merci?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He was hurting. What did he feel hurt about? I was the one with no clue to where I belonged. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. I didn't even know. All this was just so overwhelming but I would just suck it up. Like I usually did. "Nothing. Where's the bathroom?" He got off the bed and helped me even though I didn't want help. I wouldn't forget why I was in need. It was the fault of one of Billy's men. He led me out the room and across the hall to the bathroom. "I'll be out here." No shit Sherlock. I thought to myself. He wouldn't be coming inside. None of them would. I locked the door and stepped back. There was no window so I wouldn't be able to make another attempt. I let the toilet lid go down and I sat on it, rubbing my thigh.

Joe softly knocked on the door. "Please tell me your almost done." He begged and I chuckled. I ended up using the bathroom after all, my bladder no longer wanting to hold it in. I washed my hands and dried them on the nearest towel. My hand was on door knob when I thought of looking in their medicine cabinet.

The cabinet wasn't empty. Aspirin and Pain killers lined the top half of the shelves and a few antiseptic bottles on the lower half. The necessary items to clean your own wounds. Just to clarify more, I searched underneath the bathroom sink and found large bandages. I knew it. "Hurry up Merci. I'm tired!" Joe said as he knocked again. I sighed and opened the door, seeing Joe sigh irritated.

He didn't say anything else, just led the way back to his room. I climbed into bed and tried to roll onto my side. Joe pulled me against him and I fought for a minute uncomfortable. He let me go and rolled onto his side, his back facing me. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

After 5 unsuccessful minutes of trying to sleep, I huffed and glanced at Joe. He was fast asleep. I grumbled to myself and crawled off the bed. This was my chance. As long as he didn't wake, I could leave. His door was wide open so I didn't even need to be careful.

I crept out, the wood boards creaking under my weight and I nearly shouted at them but remembered I wasn't crazy and I needed to be quiet. I made my way to the living room and leaned against the wall. Where was I going to go? I had no home beside the one I was in but could I really call this a home?

Suddenly the floor boards creaked but I hadn't moved an inch. "What the fuck are you doing?" Billy hissed right beside my ear. I jumped frightened and moved away. He was able to grab my arm and yank me back and I winced at the pain. "I...I didn't..." He was angry. He pulled me with him and I could do nothing but follow. I was afraid of what he would do. Surely if we was my brother, nothing harsh would come, right?

He pulled me in and slammed the door shut. "You were planing on leaving." He accused me and I looked away. "We just got you back. We're not gonna loose you again." Pain. That was the second time he spoke with pain in his voice.

"I dont even remember you!" I shouted louder than I expected too. His hand went over my mouth. "Dont fucking shout at me Merci. I'm not kidding you, I will beat your ass." He hissed and he was serious with me again. "What happened?"

He looked down, away from my glance. "You're not ready for that."

"You don't know that." He chuckled but it was a sad chuckle. "I do Merci. You havent changed that much. Sure you've gotten older but I can still read you."

I was angry. He just came right out and said that. "You don't know a damn thing about me." I hissed back. He leaned closer, his breath hitting my face. Cool mint. "That's what you would like. You would like for all this to be a mistake so you can go back to your screwed up life." I gulped and glared at him. He was right. At least then I was sure of things.

"You would love for me to be wrong. For me to not be your big brother. Would help you make sense of things." What was he trying to do? Get me to burst?

"Stop it." I ordered in a weak tone. He smirked mocking me. "We're just getting' started Baby girl." He stood straight, staring down at me. "You're mad that I took you away from that life because your not so sure of things anymore."

"Enough..." I muttered feeling near tears. He was messing with my head and I didn't like it. "Your afraid that if you get too comfortable, everything will be snatched away from you again." Tears fell. He was on spot. Everything he said was true. He knew me. He knew everything that went on inside my little messed up head.

"I'm stronger than I was then. You wont be taken away from me again." I pushed into his body, wrapping my arms around him and cried into his chest. "Willy it hurts." I told him and he held me tightly. "I'm here Baby girl." And I knew he would be for however long I actually needed him to be.

I fell asleep in his bed after that, too tired to fight. The events of the past few days came crashing down and I slept.

I would have stayed asleep, if not for the constant shaking of my body. I groaned as I was forced wake.

"Merci get your ass up and dressed. Billy said he was comin' for you in another half hour." Bodie's irritated voice alerted me and I sat up quick, my eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness in the room. "How the hell am I supposed to get dressed? I aint got no other clothes." I hissed back to him. He pointed to a pile of clothes on the dresser. "Billy got you some clothes."

"How would he know my size?" I asked. He groaned. "God will you just go shower and dress. He already in one hell of a mood." He hissed back and yanked the covers off me. I was hit with cold. I shivered and glared at his retreating back. "Stupid ass."

"Heard that!" He shouted. "Good!" I was in one cranky ass mood.

I hurried off the bed, thanking I could finally take a shower. I limped to the bathroom and found that there were new...products in there. Girly shampoo and conditioner along with soap. When he had the time to get that stuff I would never know. I jumped into the shower, careful of the wound. I would need help to bandage it soon. The hot water felt so good on my skin. All my stress was momentarily taken away and my head cleansed of thoughts. Heaven.

"Merci hurry the fuck up!" I was brought back to earth by Billy's angry shout. Muttering to myself about him, I got out and slowly pat dried. I didn't want to redden my skin. I dressed in a dark gray tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. I was even given a new set of undergarments. Creepy. Well I wasn't going to complain. New clothes felt nice to wear. I left my hair down and frizzled not bothering to brush knowing how many tangles I would have along with the many hair pulling. I didn't look so bad.

Ten minutes later and I was ready to leave. I put on a pair of Billy's clean socks that had to be folded to fit my foot and my worn out shoes. "Damn you take your time." He was angry, like Bodie said he was. "Lets go." He nodded his head to me and we made our way out the apartment. I was excited because I would finally be able to see the outside world after a few days of being cooped up in the small room.

"When we get there, stay close to me. If he asks you something, answer him truthfully. He'll know if you're lying." I listened to him knowing he wasn't just telling me this for simple talk. He got into his Black Mustang with red markings. I followed suit sitting in the passenger side. I didn't bother with the seat belt and neither did he.

The ride was silent and short. I was anxious in my seat. Who was he taking me to see? His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, his finger nails white from pressure. We pulled up in front of an Auto-shop. The area around us dusty and worn down. He pushed me forward, directing me where to go. I limped but my leg was getting better. I was no longer in so much pain.

We entered the shop, Billy at my side. I ended up behind him after a few steps, checking around at all the items on the floor. Most of the stuff was car parts either broken or damaged. I walked faster to catch up with Billy who was simply waiting in front of a desk. "Where is he?" I asked when no one showed up a minute later.

"Where is she Nazi?" My brows knitted together and I gulped not sure I wanted to meet this man. Billy grabbed my shoulder when I refused to go up close. He pushed me gently but hard until I stumbled forward nearly into the heavier man. What? He was the man from my dream. He couldn't be...no...

"Well aren't ya gonna hug your old man Merci?" He said in a serious but calm tone. I didn't know whether to be angry or scared.

Yup, my life was definitely screwed up.

* * *

Comments? Review please! If I get lots of reviews, the next chapter will be posted soon. Also sorry **Sidthe** but you were wrong this time. Better luck next time.


	10. Author Note: Poll

A/N: Sorry not an update but I will in less than a day only if I get enough people to answer the poll on my profile.

There are a few ways that I think Bones would act with his recently found daughter but the problem was choosing which so I'm leaving that up to my readers. I would like to have a lot of people answer the poll because it would help me get the next chapter up.

**Rough and hard**- everyone knows Billy hates Bones and I figured it was because he was hurt as a child and forced to grow up fast, much like Merci.

**Kind and soft when they're alone**- self explanatory. I think Bones could be one of those fathers who show other people he doesnt care but shows his softer side when he's alone.

**Act like he doesn't care but he does**- Almost like the one above but not quite. He could say one thing and so another that would confuse Merci but show her he cares.

**Neglect her-** Not really what I want but I wouldn't mind trying. Bones could down right not care about Merci and leave her to grow up with her brothers.

Any other suggestions are appreciated so review this chapter and let me know if there are others you might prefer.

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 9

Well the poll was very little so I decided to mix a few. There was a higher vote of Kind and Soft when they're alone but as I said, I mixed some. Hopefully every will like this chapter. Also explains a little but of what happened.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Dad?" I whispered in an unsure tone. He smiled wide and I could see a sense of happiness covered up by so much anger and coldness. He was putting up a mask, just Billy and the others. A mask only I seemed to be able to see. "Go fucking work Nazi." He ordered Billy. Surely if Billy was my brother and that was my father he wouldn't call him such a thing. Billy lingered for a second and I could see how unsure he was. Did he not trust me with our father? Maybe its because he felt protective of me. Happiness fluttered in my chest. Someone actually cared. Billy turned and left me standing in front of our father.

The thought of 'our father' was still unusual to think. I was father less for a decade and suddenly there he was, standing in front of me with a smile on his face. I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't like when people gazed at me for so long. Made me feel small and like some sort of animal in a zoo. "You've grown." He said and I bit my lip. He was the second to say that to me.

He walked behind his desk and sat down, grabbing the gun parts and cleaning started his job again. I stood unsure what to do next. He either ignored me or just didn't care what I did after. "You can sit down somewhere or help." He offered after a few minutes of complete silence. I took the few steps up to the desk and grabbed one of guns. I held it for a second. What would he think if I actually knew how to clean one?

He had a small kit on the table of cleaning supplies. I emptied the gun of its bullets and out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching me, a smirk of surprise and amusement. I picked up a rag and started on the pistol. I tried to remember everything Adrian forced me to learn on guns. He made me his personal slave in more ways than one. We worked in silence, only our breathing and the sounds as we cleaned the guns making the noise. I was glad he wasn't the talking type. I didn't want to talk.

Silence was my peace. Yet not many understood that, he was apart of that group.

"What did he do to you?" He asked randomly. I stopped holding the gun lazily in my hand, the barrel of the gun aimed at the table. "Excuse me?" I was hoping he didn't know. At least not about him. "You fucking know what I'm saying to you." He said louder and forceful. I let out a breath of air and glared at him. He didn't need to yell at me. "I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, feeling the pain coming back.

He dropped the gun and stared back at me, an angrier look than Billy ever gave me. "I don't give a damn if you don't. Talk." I dropped the gun none too gently onto the table. "Watch it." He warned and I smirked. "Or what?" Everybody was trying to scare me into doing things. They didn't see that I was tired of being scared. He stood suddenly, his chair scarping against the floor. I took a step back. "Don't make me hit you Merci. I don't want to do that."

He told me in a lower tone. I frowned. "If you don't want to then don't." It was simple really. People didn't make other people doing anything. It was of choice to hit someone. Never the person's fault. "Answer me damnit! What did that fucker do Marcus do?"

Confusion rushed through my mind. "Who? I don't know him?"

"That's who your mother took off with! Don't lie to me!" Tears threatened to fall at the thought of my mother. She was so sweet and didn't deserve to die. "She was never with no damn Marcus!" I shouted back angry. I hated to be shouted at. "Oh yeah, then who the fuck was she with?" He grunted out. "Adrian Miller." I answered staring down at the floor. "Fucking B-street leader?" He asked and I nodded. "I don't believe this shit. She fucking lied to me!" He shouted and slammed his fists down on the table. He was mumbling words to himself, none of which were pretty. "Where the fuck is she?"

Tears filled my eyes and I bit harder on my lip. I would not cry. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to me. His eyes were cast downward on the table. The lump grew stronger as I was forced to remember her death. It was fair. I swallowed the lump and inhaled deeply trying to calm myself. "Answer me Merci." I guess when is stayed quiet long enough he finally looked at me.

"She's not here." I talked in a whisper feeling if I talked louder I would definitely cry. "So she 's gone." He too whispered as the words sunk in. He walked around the desk coming towards me. I stayed still as I tried to force the memories back inside my head, in the smallest and darkest corner possible. "Merci what did he do to you?" He was standing very close to me and I shook. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. He was a bit taller, maybe a bit less than Billy. I was as tall as his shoulder.

"What did he do to you Baby girl?" I finally cried. He tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him away. I didn't want him out of all people to hold me. "Why the fuck should you care?" I screamed at him.

"Don't fucking shout at me!" He demanded and grabbed my arm hard, keeping me still. "I'll yell at you all the fuck I want!" His hand went to my neck and I stilled. A thought that he would choke me made me still. His hand gripped the side of my neck hard. It was a warning and a move that would keep me from breaking contact with him. I clenched my jaw and glared at him. He glared back with a tighter hold.

"Baby girl I don't want to snap at you." He whispered to me and to me, it sounded like a plea to stop getting him worked up. "Go ahead. Everyone does it to me. You won't be any different." I talked in an unusually calm tone for how my emotions were acting up. I was trying hard to calm myself but every time he spoke I seemed to get angrier.

"I am different. I'm your father." I scoffed and he narrowed his eyes. "You weren't even there when I needed you the most!" The tears slipped down my face and I let out a harsh breath. His gaze softened as guilt flashed on his face.

"He hurt me so much and there wasn't anyone there!" He let me scream at him. He said nothing even as I cried. "He killed her! He killed her right there and I couldn't help her!" Its like he knew I needed a release and he was going to be that for me. "Every night I would be in pain. He made me to want to die. Made me feel like nothing." He let go of my neck and held myself, putting space between us both. He made no move to close the gap.

If only I knew that gap would be there for a very long time.

"Baby girl he'll pay for everything." He reassured me. "Don't call me that. I'm no one's baby girl. That little girl you used to hold and laugh with. The little girl who used to be happy...she's gone! The little innocent child is dead! And its all your fucking fault!"

I turned on him and ran off. "Merci! Merci get your ass back here!" He hollered but he didn't chase after me. I knew he wouldn't be the one to chase me. No it was never going to be him. My thigh seemed to be healing awfully good since I never once felt pain as I ran off. My focus was getting far away from everything I knew. I wanted a new start but I would never have that. Not as long as I held the Darley name.

I walked for a very long time. The cool air hitting my small frame and causing me to shiver. I wanted to go home but I had no real home. Billy changed. Dad changed. I changed. We would never be able to get past the 10 year gap. It was hopeless to even try.

A loud honk followed by "Merci!" caused me to whirl around and stare at the incoming black Mustang.

Billy.

He called Billy to come get me. I turned back around and continued my walk. I didn't care if he was angry. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know the confusion in me. I was broken in tiny pieces with no hope of ever being fixed.

The Mustang pulled up right in front of me, making me halt in my steps. I figured only Billy would come out but Joe and Bodie along with another man I didn't know where suddenly around me. "Bones told me you ran off." Billy's voice was strained. I nodded.

"I thought I told ya not to do anything stupid." He murmured and he grabbed my arm pulling me towards the car. I didn't fight him, even as he pushed me into the back seat of the car. Bodie sat in the passenger side while Joe and the other guy was in the back with me. I leaned my head against the window and watched everything pass us by as Billy drove back tot he shop. I really hadn't gotten so far as I thought. I drew on the window trying to forget all my troubles.

Not as easy as I thought.

All I could think about was Adrian and mom. Was t really Bones' fault? I would never really get the right answer. Mom was gone and Bones, he only just found out. What would happen?

* * *

I really need reviews on this one. Did you like the way Bones was with Merci? Thank you.


	12. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews. Please review this chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Ten

Billy stopped right in front of the shop. Out came Bones a few minutes later, his large frame coming closer and closer each step he took. In a matter of minutes he was beside the car and I had the urge to open my car door just so I could slam it into him.

"Nazi I need to t talk to you." He said about to turn, "Alone." He added and we all looked at how Billy would react. His hands clenched around the steering wheel once and he sighed loudly, but in the end, he ended up getting out of the car and walking with Bones back to the shop. Billy slammed the car door with more force than necessary causing me to jump a bit. "Stay with her." Billy ordered everyone with a finger pointing at me. I scowled but said nothing. I didn't need any baby-sitters.

I watched their retreating backs, wondering what Bones would say to him. He obviously knew I didn't want to talk to him. My outburst was enough proof. He just couldn't see I didn't want to tell anyone until I wad ready.

"Merci you hungry?" Joe asked, trying to get my attention. I shook my head and continued drawing on the window, huffing on it to get some more room. The car was silent but the silence wasn't the kind I liked. The air was thick and I was finding it hard to think when eyes would land on me every few minutes. As I said before, I didn't like being stared at for too long so I snapped at them.

"Stop fucking staring at me." The tension seemed to get thicker with my outburst. "Don't fucking start that shit." Bodie ordered and I glared at him. "Then don't stare." We all went quiet after that and I was able to go back to my drawing. After a few more minutes I stopped and looked at my work.

Swirls. All that time and all I drew were swirls. A part of me was swirls. So many emotions mixing with no stop. Adrian would never had allowed me to throw so many 'tantrums' or scream back or anything, he always put me back down and my emotions in check. Not them, no these people allowed to continuously get out all that was on my chest. Some of the swirls were bigger than others, showing me I had so much in me with little attempts to help it all leave me. How do I do that without hurting someone, including myself?

I used to have the thoughts of dying just so I could be free but now they were more fierce than ever. I needed an outlet but nobody had one. Could I really live happily with a family I didn't remember so well? With a family that clearly changed? I wanted to feel like I could, but could I really?

"Merci." I turned my attention to Joe. He had a worried expression. "Baby girl why are you crying?" He raised his hand to me and I flinched. His gaze softened but he didn't let his hands fall. He wiped away the tears that I never knew where there. "I don't know." I whispered and he sighed.

Billy suddenly came around and opened the car door, slamming it shut once he was seated. "Merci when we get home head straight for my room." He told me, glancing at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded slowly and he narrowed his eyes on my face studying the dry tears. I tossed my head back against the seat and my head fell to the side so I was watching the world pass by again.

Sometimes later, we arrived back at the apartment. He ushered everyone out and pulled me along, holding my arm tightly as if I would try to run again. Billy was tense. Anyone would be able to see that. And he was pissed. Two emotions that worked well together. We walked up the stairs and Billy rushed me inside the room. "Knock if you want something. Other than that, stay your ass in here." I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from talking back.

He closed the door behind him and I stood staring at the door for a while. What were they going to talk about that I couldn't hear in on? I pressed my ear against the door but they were too far from me. I grasped the door knob and pulled, opening it with ease. I cracked just enough to hear whispers coming from down the hall in another room.

"Bones wants us to find the fucker who took away Merci and Lauren." His voice was strained when he said our mother's name. Was calling her mom so hard to do?

"Adrian Miller is one hard son of a bitch to track Billy. You know that." Bodie said and I heard the sound of a beer can being opened.

"We have someone he wants back." Another voice said and I strained to remember where I heard him from. God my memories were so bad then. I gulped when I understood what he meant. I didn't want to go back to him. He couldn't just use me right? I mean, he just got me back would he actually risk it?

I heard the unmistakeable sound of someone being slammed against the wall. "Damn Billy calm the fuck down." Bodie hissed, "Do you want her to come in here and ask what the hell is wrong?"

"Shut up Bodie." Billy snapped at him. "She ain't going back to that motherfucker ever again, ya hear! Never!" He screamed. I bit on my lip and closed the door. I didn't want to hear them anymore. His word was final. No one would be using me as a tool, not if he had anything to say about it.

I went to his closet and glanced up on the shelf at my box. I went on my tiptoes and grabbed the bottom corner. I wanted to see what was inside. Needed my memories back. My hand tried its best to pull the box only it wasn't as easy as I thought. The box actually weighed something. Grumbling to myself I stepped back. I wasn't going to be able to get the box down on my own.

Would he do it for me? Allow me to remember the past I forgot no matter how painful it was?

I walked to the door and knocked calmly and loudly so they could hear. Seconds later Billy came in, looking at me with a blank expression. "I want to see my stuff." I told him in the strongest voice I could muster. He looked at his closet and back at me. My heart thumped waiting for his answer.

He could say no and leave knowing I wouldn't back down and we could have another argument. He could say fine and hand me the box, letting me remember. Part of me wanted to remember. The other part wanted to forget.

"Fine."


	13. Chapter 11

Thanks to my reviews. Hope this chapter explains a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Billy walked to the closet and I watched as he reached up and pulled out the box. He hesitated for a minute, not completely sure if he should show me my past. He still did, placing the box on the bed and going back to the door. He leaned against the frame watching me as I walked to the bed. The box was only half full. The bottom had a few items that I didn't remember and some that I could recall.

One of them was a picture of me as the little five year old and my mother. She was so pretty in that picture. Her long flowing hair and bright eyes. She looked happy as did I. The memory of her death made me frown. Why had she left to go to an asshole like Adrian? Another item that I could barely remember was a small bear. I picked it up, the collection of dust causing me to cough. The bear was still squishy and falling apart. "You remember that?" Billy asked me. I nodded with a smile.

"Mr. Fuzzi-Wuzzi." I laughed at the silly childish name I had given him. He was still useable, his limps still attached and his eyes in place. The stuffed animal had been my sleeping buddy for a long time. "You always did love that fucking bear," He laughed too, a light throaty laugh. I glanced at him and clutched the bear tighter in my hands.

"You gave this to me. Said it would help me sleep." His eyes lit up but quickly went away. He was happy that I remembered. "Was tired of you sleeping in my fucking bed after Bones kicked you out of theirs." He mumbled and I laughed. "I still did anyway. Even with Mr. Fuzzi-Wuzzi."

I held the bear in my hand, searching through the other stuff. I spotted a photo of a small puppy. He had black fur with white on his underbelly and paws. I was holding the puppy in my hands even as he squirmed. "When did I have this?" I showed him the photo. He squinted and winced. "Present for your 5th birthday." My shoulders fell. Obviously everything changed when I turned 5. He didn't like to talk about it and every memory caused him some pain.

"Bones gave it away after Lauren took you and left." I winced when he said my mothers name. Her name was like a gunshot to my chest. It hurt and every shot made me feel like I was dying. She had been such a caring person. What did she do to die?

I pulled out a blanket, "And what the hell is this ratty old thing?" The blanket was ratty. The blue color was faded and torn in various places. He laughed louder at me, "That was your baby blanket. Was mine then Joe's and finally yours." I scrunched up my nose. "This thing survived that long?" He nodded, his hard expression back on. I dropped it back into the box and only then did I see another photo. I lifted the blanket and pulled out the photo. It was old, torn at the edge but I could make out a few of the people. Mom was in the middle, at her side, holding her by the waist was Bones. On the other side was a man, his arms wrapped around another woman's shoulder. I knew that man. He was once at Adrian's place. I flipped it over, reading the writing on the back.

_Bones and Lauren with Marcus and Elizabeth._

Marcus. This was the man my mother had supposedly ran off to when things went bad between her and Bones. I could see Marcus staring at my mother, jealousy in his eyes. Was he in love with my mother? Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, a frown threatening to wash over her. She knew he didn't love her. She knew he loved my mother instead. I tabbed the face of Marcus looking at Billy. "He was there when mom met Adrian. He fucking introduced her to him." I seethed, my hands gripping the photo and threatening to rip it in half. That fucker knew Adrian so I assumed he knew how Adrian acted. "Are you sure?" Billy asked me in a serious tone.

"Yes I'm fucking sure." I told him, dropping the photo back into the box. It laid in the middle, staring up at me, almost mocking me. "He went Adrian's sometimes when I was there. He saw how beat up I was and he did nothing but _smile_ at me. He fucking _smiled_ because he fucking _knew_ what Adrian was doing to me." I was getting angry again. How dare he just sit around and let Adrian fuck with my mind and body and do nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Billy stormed out of the room. "You fucking son of a bitch!" He screamed and I ran out of the room terrified but curious. I could only get so far into the living room before I felt arms wrap around my waist and stop me from getting any closer. "Don't touch me-." A hand went over my mouth. "Merci its me." Joe whispered and I calmed myself. "Don't fucking scare me like that." He apologized and put me down. I stayed for as long as I could, my foot tapping against the floor, while I heard Billy go on a rampage.

"What the fuck is wrong Billy-." I could hear someone being punched once in the face and then another, and another. My eyes teared up when I realized that voice I was hearing. It was him. Marcus. That son of a bitch. I pushed from Joe, running into the living room. Bodie was trying to haul Billy off but he was unsuccessful. Billy was in a trance of anger and no one would be able to get him out until he was done doing what he was doing. Part of me was satisfied Marcus was getting what he deserved. That fucker had the nerve to let Adrian hurt me with no remorse.

"Billy what the fuck get off him!" Bodie screamed and it took him and two others to just get him off. Bodie had Billy in a neck hold, his arm across his neck and pressing tightly. Billy tried to get out of the hold but even I knew those were hard to get out of. "Let me the fuck go Bodie!"

The others helped Marcus up. He had a busted lip and bruising around his eyes. I ran at him, my small frame jumping onto him and from the force he was knocked back down. "You son of a bitch!" My small first were nothing compared to Billy's but in anger, I was better. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I punched him over and over until I felt hands latch onto my upper arm and lift me from Marcus.

"Let me go!" I screamed and I flailed, hoping to kick him again. He was helped up again and set on the couch. "Its his fault!" The person holding me stilled, letting my feet touch the floor but his hold still tight. "He knew! He knew what Adrian was doing! He fucking let my mother go to him!" Tears were falling but those were tears of anger. Those were tears of frustration. A person could only punch so much until they got tired. My throat was getting raw. All the screaming I was doing lately was harsh on me.

"You fucking bitch!" Marcus yelled to me, earning a punch from Baggy. His head hit the wall and he groaned. "You're mother was a whore. Like mother like daughter." He laughed and I felt disgusted with myself. My body had been violated and I let it happen. "I'm not a whore!" I screamed and the person holding me dragged me away, kicking and screaming. I watched Bodie let Billy go and the horror flash across Marcus' face. Serves him right. The fucking monster. I was passed along to Joe who held me in his arms. "Billy he knows where Adrian is." I yelled after a few minutes of punching and kicking. "He always knows where Adrian is. Hes the fucking lapdog of B-street." Joe held me tight, feeling my body fight with his unconsciously.

"Joe let her go. Merci come here." Joe did as Billy said, his hold loose enough for me to walk to them. Joe walked into the room, standing beside Billy who was not standing with blood over his knuckles. Marcus was a mess. He had blood all along his face, cuts from when Billy punched him hard. Bruises covered his entire face. He looked like a human punching bag. Billy turned me around so I was facing him. He spoke with a hard tone, serious and cold.

"He was the one Bones said Lauren took off with. Bones said one night they got into an argument and Lauren had left. She took you with her and left with Marcus. We saw you both leave. We thought she would be back. She never did. Bones went looking for you two. Came home empty handed. Figured Lauren ditched him and took you far away." I bit the inside of my cheek frustrated.

"Marcus then came to us a few nights later. Said Lauren took you with her back to her mothers. Far from Boston. He was acting like Bones' best friend. We didn't know he was working for Adrian." My breathing sped up and I wanted to let out a scream. "He took us to Adrian. Adrian wasn't B-street yet. He was nice...at first."

I whispered, glancing at Marcus with hate. Billy grabbed my chin and forced me to look back at him. "He was being good but as the weeks got longer and longer, he changed. He figured he had mom already so he started to beat on her when he got mad. Wasn't so bad at first. Just a slight slap here or there. I didn't think he would hurt her so bad."

They all stayed quiet as I talked, "Slaps turned to punches and got worse from them. Years later he started with me, punching and slapping when he got mad. When I turned 10, he first touched me." I turned to him again, wanting to lash out at him.

"Look at me Merci." Billy ordered. "I told mom and she tried to leave. One night we had everything planned." My voice grew in tone as I realized something. "She called a friend and said he would get us back to Dad." Tears fell harder blurring my vision. "Adrian found out though and he cornered us. He shot mom in the head and she died right there in front of me. He then took me back inside and into my room where he raped me."

I pushed against Billy and grabbed Marcus' shirt, pulling him closer. "She called him that night! She fucking trusted you and you stabbed her in the back!" I spat in his face and punched him. "She fucking died that night because of you!" Another punch. I let him go and his head cracked against the couch. He let out a low groan and I punched him, one after another. "You fucking son of a bitch!" Joe's arms went around me and he hauled me off. I let him and I dangled in his hold.

"Get this fucker out of here! I want him six feet under!" Billy demanded. He grabbed his car keys from the table as the others grabbed Marcus. "We're you goin Billy?" Joe asked. "Bones." He muttered and everything happened so fast. The guys took Marcus out as Billy went. Joe took me the bedroom and laid me on the bed. I cried in a ball as all the memories came back. Joe then gave me Mr. Fuzzi-Wuzzi. I laughed a little and shut my eyes. He laid on the bed, holding me tight as I cried. That fucker deserved that and more.

God what had I done?

* * *

Please review! Thank you. Hoped this was good!


	14. Chapter 12

Hope to get more reviews. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Billy didn't come home for a while. I knew that because in the middle of the night I had woken up, alone, and made my way to the bathroom. It was strange, being in the apartment. It was so quiet but I knew I wasn't alone. Billy wouldn't allow that. And there was light coming from the living room and there were small mumbles from the TV. The small hall was dark and so I was forced to feel my way across since I had no guide with me.

I wondered how Billy was feeling knowing I was just a person away from being home. If they ever suspected Marcus, I could have been home such a long time ago. I opened the door and quietly shut it behind me. I didn't want anyone to know I was awake. I flicked the switch on and squinted at the brightness. I gently let the toilet lid fall and used the bathroom.

I flushed, hoping the sound was low enough. The flush was loud. I frowned and washed my hands quickly knowing someone was probably aware. I turned off the light and opened the door, bumping into someone's hard chest. I was pushed back by the force and I found myself staring at someone I didn't know.

"Joe-." A hand went over my mouth as I tried to scream for my brother. My hands flew out in fist to punch the person. He easily grabbed my hand. "Chill Merci." The voice told me. I looked up trying to see the face of the person who knew my name. "Don't scream." I nodded and he let me go. I stepped aside him, glancing warily at him. I didn't know him and I didn't trust him.

"I'm Tommy. Billy told me to watch you." I gulped. Could I trust his word? Was this Tommy person a good person of the gang? "What 'bout Joe?" He motioned to Joe's room, his snoring echoing in the hall. I laughed quietly. Tommy cracked a grin and walked away from me, heading towards the living room. "Go back to bed kid. Its late." I yawned after he said this and did what he told me.

I made my way to Billy's room and shut the door behind me, the darkness surrounding me like a blanket. I felt alone for a minute. The darkness was never a true friend. I hit the edge of the bed and fell on top the covers. I curled into a ball, twisting into the blankets under me. I grabbed a pillow and put it in an odd shape and slept quietly and quickly.

"Where is she?" I groaned awake, the loud voices waking me from peaceful dreamless sleep. I tried to move but I found myself unable to. The blankets were twisted around me, constricting me. I whined to myself, not liking the feeling. My hands were wrapped around the pillow and I rolled over, trying to see if I could unwrap myself.

Had one problem. The edge was closer than I thought.

"Ah!" I landed on the floor with a great thud. I groaned again, pain rushing through my backside. I lay on the floor, blankets no longer wrapped around me like vines. The door opened and I could see Joe trying to hide his laughter. I narrowed my eyes, embarrassed and cranky. "Shut up." I muttered as he laughed out loud unable to help himself. "Bones here." Joe told me as he came closer, helping me up off the floor. "Why?" I asked, pulling off the blankets.

"He wants to talk to you." I wrapped the blankets around my shoulder and shivered a bit. "I don't wanna move from here. Bring him in here." Joe nodded and walked out. I pulled the blankets tighter around me. I was worried about what Bones would want to talk to me about. I had to be strong around him, he wasn't the father from when I was little. He grew harder and rougher.

Bones came in seconds later, anger in his eyes. "Marcus is dead." He told me in a gruff voice. I gulped looking away from him. "Adrian. Where is he?" I shook my head without looking at him. "You spent 10 years with him. Where is he?" He spoke louder and rougher, making me look him in the eye with defiance.

"I don't know." He trudged to me and grabbed my arm, hard. I winced. He was being too rough. "You think he let me know shit? I was his prisoner. He didn't let me out unless he needed something from me." I snapped and he let me go. I rubbed my arm, noticing red from where he held me. "You better cut the attitude shit with me. I will hit you." Bones said and I lowered my eyes from his intense gaze.

I sighed and gave in, "Date and time."

"Wednesday, 9 in the morning." I had to think back, being away from Adrian let me forget about all the 'rules', trouble, and jobs he forced onto me. "He's usually at home asleep. He won't leave until its around 5 or so. He drinks at the bar on B-street there with his buddies." I told him recalling every detail the best I could.

"How would you know if he kept you hidden?" Bones asked suspiciously. I glared at him, "He always came to me drunk and smelling like booze. I don't see him anytime but at night or unless he needs me to do something. He kept me in his room all day. No one comes in and no one comes out." I answered, whispering the last part.

Bones turned and left, slamming the door shut. I jumped at the sound and held onto myself. I could hear Bones talking to Billy, both yelling at each other after a few minutes. I got off the bed and walked to the door. I cracked the door open, just so I could hear them better. I was doing a lot of eavesdropping lately.

"She ain't going no where near that fucker!" Billy seethed.

"She will do as I say. The only way to catch that son of a bitch is if we bait him. He wants Merci back but he ain't gonna have her." Bones replied with a firm loud tone.

"If he fucking sees her, he will fucking kill her. Is that what you want?" Billy screamed.

"Listen here _William_." Bones spat his name out, "I don't give a fuck about what you want. Adrian is a dead fucker and if we have to use Merci to get to him, then we fucking will. Is that understood?"

No words came after that, just a sudden sound of someone being tossed to the ground and then yelling and more noises. I ran out of the room, knowing someone was getting hurt. Still, even when I knew what was happening, I couldn't help but be surprised.

Billy and Bones were at it. Father and Son fighting each other. Billy was trying to throw Bones into the wall but Bones being more experienced and heavier, Billy was the one pushed against the wall. Bones was throwing punch after punch and Billy blocked the best he could, landing punches on Bones.

I stood like an idiot, petrified, as I watched my family fight. I should have tried to intervene somehow, but my small frame would have been tossed aside and I would have been badly hurt. None of the guys tried to help, the fight was between Billy and Bones.

I grew angrier with each hit, each painful punch.

"Stop it!" I screamed, my mind couldn't handle it anymore. Both stopped halfway through what they were doing, both looking at me. Bones pushed from Billy, straightening himself out. "I'll do it just don't fight. I'll help you find him." I whispered, my shoulders falling.

Bones grinned halfheartedly. "That's more like it."

Why did I feel like I was just walked into a death trap?


	15. Chapter 13

This chapter is very long since so much happens. Review please.

Warnings: non-con touching, attempted non-con

* * *

Chapter 13

This really shouldn't have been so hard. I was with Adrian for 10 years, I knew him, knew his buttons and yet I was still so afraid of how he would react if he saw me again. I lost him his rat and money. He was going to kill me. No doubt about it.

There he was, standing grinning madly from ear to ear, as his buddies held me by the arm to make sure I wouldn't escape. "What do we do with her?" One of them two asked, his grip tightening. Adrian grinned impossibly wider. "Well boys it seems we got ourselves some entertainment tonight." Laughter. I went pale with fear.

Oh god what did I get myself into.

_Bones had explained to me the plan. Billy was fuming not liking that I was actually letting Bones put me in danger. Hell I didn't understand why really. Sure I didn't want them to fight and all but I didn't want to go back to him when I finally found my family._

_I was to cross the boundaries, like I had when I entered Billy's. Simple enough, right? Wrong. I couldn't just pass, didn't work like that. Once I was picked up by one of Adrian's men, I was to have him take me directly to Adrian. I wasn't looking forward to meeting him. The monster who I escaped by mere luck wasn't going to have me escape again. I was worried Billy would be right, he would kill me. Once I was in contact with Adrian, he would take me somewhere secluded and I was to find someway to signal Billy and the gang of where I was. That was left to me. A phone or something had to be in reach, or I would be dead meat. _

_To make the entire plan seem real, Billy dropped me off near the boundary. He pushed me out with a gun to my back, loaded just in case but he was careful. There were B-Street around, watching. Most of them new people who didn't know what was going on. The old ones were with Adrian somewhere, I was sure of it. _

"_Get the fuck out of here." Billy hissed, my cue to walk. I stepped forward, crossing boundaries. Billy had no power now. He was just the enemy. B-Street men surrounded me and I gulped. Was this really happening?_

_"Get the fuck back." One of the hissed to Billy. He stepped back, his gun at his side. "That little shit belongs to Adrian." He growled out and I winced. Still hurt me to think of belonging to that monster. The man smirked, "So your his precious whore." I winced again. Why did everything they say hurt me? I knew Billy was trying hard to keep himself in check. If he blew now, the whole plan would go down the drain. _

_So he played along._

"_So this is his whore?" I flinched as one of the men turned me around and pressed my back against their front. "Yup. The one and only. Said she went missing. He's gonna reward us tonight." The man laughed along with his two buddies, Billy forced a chuckle. "Make sure she stays. Don't want anything to start because of some whore." Billy turned his back and I knew I was on my own from there on. I gulped as Billy got into his car. Every step he away from me was a step closer I was to Adrian. Billy drove off fast and I was roughly turned back around. "A pretty one he got too," The one on my left said, his hand running across my face. I titled my head disgusted at the touch. He smacked me, hard._

_I stumbled back from the force, catching my footing before I fell over. "Hey now, he won't be happy if we mark up his merchandise." The other scolded and I was left alone. He grabbed my arm, yanking me forward. I kept my head bowed trying to let the sting fade and the tears from falling. _

_We walked for a few minutes,in silence, until we reached the front door of Adrian's home. "Welcome home." The youngest one of the trio sneered and I narrowed my eyes. He glared. "Hope I get some time with you. Gonna make you scream my name." He sneered again as his buddy pulled me inside the house. _

_I remembered the smell. Smoke, beer, sex, blood. The common smells of B-Street territory. All around there were men hanging around in different corners. Woman hung around too, some willingly there others forced. I caught site of a woman being forced into the lap of a man, a hand roughly fondling her and she did nothing to stop. What could she do? Fighting only earned you more pain._

_The man forced me up the stairs, eyes landed on us but quickly looked away. I was of no importance to them. I was off limits until Adrian said otherwise. All of those men knew me, if not from being touched by them but from being near them. Adrian was possessive, he would kill anyone who lay a hand on me with his permission. Sometimes I was grateful, that meant I had immunity unless he let them. Meant I was safe from being ganged up on._

_He forced me into Adrian's room, the one place that had been my prison and that would be mine again. "He'll be so happy to see you." He teased evilly. I glared at him and he shut the door. I was left alone in the room. Left alone to wonder how I would escape. There wasn't anything in the room. I couldn't very well call anyone, the phone was gone. I rushed to one of his desks, pulling open the top drawer first. There wasn't anything. I went down to the second and third, finding nothing. Even the fourth was empty of any type of weapon. My fist went down on the table with fury. I wasn't going to leave alive. I was going to be violated and killed. _

_I sat on the edge of the bed, scared and angry as I waited to face my doom. The door opened 10 minutes later, in came two drunk me and the one person I hated, Adrian. He was smiling and he grinned when he saw me. My heart sunk._

"_Look who decided to come back home," He laughed walking to me. He slapped me swiftly across the face. He then grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to meet him in a kiss. I gagged at the smell of beer, and pushed against him. He smirked into the forced kiss. _

_He pushed me onto the bed and my knee went up. He howled when I kneed him in the gut. I rolled him over, attempting to make my way to the door only to be grabbed by the watching perverts and held tightly._

And we come back to what was happening. The men still holding me, Adrian still smirking at me. "Take her downstairs boys." I shook in their grip. "No Adrian please let me make it up to you." I begged. I sounded like a common whore but I refused to be violated in front of all the people. He put his hand up to stop the men from walking. "Please no watching. I'll do what you want. Just let it be us only." He laughed loudly and smirked. My head hung low in shame. I was giving myself up.

"Let her go and leave us. Make sure no one comes to the 2nd floor." He ordered his men who grunted disappointed but did as he said. The door was closed and I made my way to it, locking it. I felt Adrian walk up to me, his hands going around my waist. I held in the whimper threatening to escape.

"I missed being inside you Merci. You've been a bad girl..." He whispered in my ear and I felt the tears needing to fall. He pulled my back to him, much like the other guy did. "You're going to be punished for ever running from me." He turned me around and pushed my back against the door.

He rubbed my chest hard, much like that man had done to the broken woman. I held in the disgust and let myself feel nothing. If I went numb, I didn't feel as bad. His lips attacked my neck but still I didn't react. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction.

"You'll be screaming either way." He muttered against my ear. His hand fell from my chest, landing on my hip. I tensed knowing what he would do next. I shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to not cry. What did I expect when I came back, a warm welcome? "Come on Merci..." He said, tugging at the waist band of my jeans. "I know you want this..." I shook my head and put my palms on his chest, shoving him away from me.

He stumbled back, his drunkenness causing him to nearly hit the floor. "You fucking two-timing bitch." He seethed coming at me. I pressed myself into the door grinding my teeth together. His palm connected with my cheek instantly and I felt a tear slide down from the impact. I held my cheek, looking away as my hair fell in front of my face.

What a sight I must have looked. Here I was cowering when I could have fought. "I own you ass just like I owned her mother." I looked him in the eye when he said that, anger blazing through me. How dare he talk about my mother. He looked taken back at first not used to the defiance I was giving.

Being around Billy and then gave me a sense of power. I could control what happened to me. I could fight if I wanted to. Adrian didn't control me. He never did. I gave him control when I let him do what he wanted. I gave him the power over me. I scoffed, not anymore.

"You may have 'owned' me before but you _do not_ own me anymore!" I lunged at him, our bodies colliding into each other. I ended up sprawled on the floor away from Adrian. He was groaning on the floor, rubbing his head.

I scurried to my feet rushing to the nightstand beside the bed. "I don't know why I bothered with you. You're used up." Adrian said as he tackled me onto the bed. I yelped startled and afraid. We struggled for a bit, his body pressing against mine trying to keep me on the bed. "I got another anyways. She's so much more prettier and better than you." He sneered in my face. I went paler, he had another girl. Another poor girl who would grow up to be me.

"She knows not to fight me. She feels so fucking good around me. She screams when I fuck her. You, you're nothing like her." He whispered harshly in my ear, his hand moving to my thighs. I struggled again pushing against his chest. His hand roughly pulled my legs apart and I cried out afraid. He smirked. "But there are things you do that she doesn't. Guess thats why I kept you for so long."

He pulled the waist band of pants and tugged my jeans halfway down. "No!" I screamed desperately trying to flee.

"I'll make you feel real good." He kissed my neck, the alcohol on his breath making me gag. I brought my knee up when I felt room. He hissed out and rolled over, clutching his groin. Third person. I smirked this time. "Hows that feel?" I mocked and I pushed him off the bed. He fell to the floor with a thud. I rushed off the bed, running to the door but stopped when metal clicked.

"You're fucking dead bitch." I turned real quick, he was smirking his evil smirk with a gun in his hand. My chest heaved up and down.

This was the end...

He pulled out a cell too and I felt my blood pump. A phone. My chance to escape. He dialed a number with the gun still being pointed at me, as he spoke, "Yeah bring me my girl." A chill ran up my spine. Why did I feel like this was done before?

"You're gonna see my new whore. See how I've upgraded." He sneered as he cocked the gun. I stiffened.

Seconds later the door opened, in came a young girl about 10, the same age as me. She had long wavy dark hair but the brightest of blue eyes. She was pretty. Poor girl would suffer a great deal. She had on a short shirt and a pair of shorts. No shoes so she wouldn't run. Her head was bowed. Broken. He had touched her already.

"Come here Cassie." The little girl shuffled to him, her eyes never meeting mine as she walked past me. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Cassie flush against him. I saw her tense up unwillingly. "She's so pretty. Don't you think?" I gulped and scrunched up my face when he kissed her neck. I couldn't let this happen. She was so small, her young soul could still be saved.

"You disgusted son of a bitch." I seethed, smirking when I saw her look up at me with shock. No one talked like that to Adrian, she saw first hand what he did to those people. His eyes darkened, "What the fuck did you just call me?"

I laughed, fear no longer in control but my need to survive and get the girl was. "You heard me. You. Sick. Son. Of. A. Bitch." I pronounced each word with the same amount of disgust and anger. He would hear my wrath if he couldn't feel it. Cassie was crying silently, tears falling down her face. She wanted me to help her. She wanted me to save her.

Her tears tore my heart. What if I died, who would save her?

"Cassie go grab my knife." He ordered her. She paused a second, torn between doing what he said or standing by me. "Now bitch!" He smacked her behind the head. The act getting her moving towards the other side of the bed. She went on her knees, pulled out a box from under the bed and pulled a knife from it. I groaned inside, thats where he kept it.

She handed him the knife and he smacked her hard in the ass. I winced at the act. She moved away from him. "Next time move faster." She nodded, her head down. I felt tears wanting to fall harder. I could see first hand what I looked like when I was her age. The way he controlled me when I was defenseless.

He lunged at me and I didn't move from the door. If I could get him far from Cassie, she would be safe. The knife was pointed at my side and I grabbed his hand, pushing it to hit the wood. I ducked away as he went full body into the door. He cried out in pain, dropping the gun and knife as he fell. His drunkenness would be his downfall.

The knife was at his side but the gun slid all the way to Cassie. She bent and picked it up. I stopped. Was she loyal? "Cassie shoot her." Adrian ordered trying to stand. I glanced at Cassie. She bit her lip, deciding.

"Shoot the bitch!" He hissed out, standing finally. My blood was pumping faster now. Adrenaline rushing through me. Cassie took a look at the gun, then at me, and finally at Adrian. She shook her head.

"No." Her small voice wavered at the one simple word. She had the power now. The gun was in _her_ hands not his. Adrian shook with anger. "You fucking bitch. After everything I've done for you and your mother, you're gonna go against me?"

Cassie shut her eyes, tears falling. I gulped, taking a timid step closer. Her mind was racing, I knew that much. She was dangerous at the moment, not knowing who was the enemy. Adrian or me. The monster or the other girl.

"Cassie be strong." I told her in a strong voice. "I can help you. I can get us out of here. Just give me the gun." She turned to me, the gun pointed to me. I stilled. "How? He owns everything around here." She wanted help but she was confused.

"I have friends from outside. I can get them here. Just give me the gun." She bit deeper in her lip, drawing blood.

"Oh fuck this shit." Adrian lunged for Cassie. She yelped and aimed at him. Everything happened so fast.

Cassie's fingers pulled the trigger, Adrian's body hit the floor, I fell to my knees.

Adrian was coughing blood, his hands reaching for the phone in his pocket. I crawled to him, not sure if it was safe yet. I puled the phone out of his hand and flipped it open. Cassie stepped closer to me and handed me the gun. "Lock the door. Hurry." She nodded and did as I said, her fingers grazing over the lock until she pressed it. We were good until they came. Adrian's gang was as loyal as Billy's. That meant danger. My fingers ghosted over the numbers. Didn't even feel like I was dialing a number. I pressed the cold phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"_Merci? Oh thank God." _It was Bodie who answered.

"Bodie. Hurry please. We're at the house on the end of 24th. Top floor." I was lucky to have passed a street sign on the way in.

"_We'll be there soon. Hang on tight."_ He hung up and I dropped the phone. Cassie collapsed beside me, her face buried in my chest. He held her tight as she sobbed her heart out. Adrian gurgled one last time, blood pooling beneath him.

Adrian died.

He was dead.

It was over. The monster who had hurt me for so long was gone from this world. "Its over now Cassie. He won't come after you." She nodded into my chest and sobbed still. We stayed like that for some time, her crying and me not sure how I felt.

A loud bang on the door made her stop crying. "Boss? Boss?" A man yelled. Cassie cleared her throat, her hands clutching my shirt as she spoke, "He's asleep." She said just loud enough. "What was that noise?" He asked. She let her air out slowly. "He killed the other girl." She said it in a way that I would have believed her too if I was on the other side of the door.

"Good riddance. That bitch was trouble." I grounded my teeth together as I fought to keep quiet. That stupid...

And then it was silent. I helped Cassie off the floor. The phone rang and I opened it, "Hello?"

"_Merci. We're going in. I want you to stay hidden."_

"Billy Adrian's dead. He's dead." I muttered to him, tears falling as my voice cracked.

"_Calm down and don't make a sound."_ He hung up on me and I pulled Cassie along. We needed to hide. Needed to be somewhere safe until Billy came. "Cassie hide in the closet for me okay?" She nodded slowly, getting into the closet. I shut the door and looked around. There was no other place to hide. At least Cassie was safe.

"I'll be on the other side of the bed."I told her and I jumped onto the bed, sliding across and falling down, hard. I winced but huddled closer to the ground, looking under the bed to see the door. I gagged again, disgust and distressed mixing together. Adrian's body was laying right there, his eyes looking over at me. His face was etched into my mind.

Blood on his face, a look of fear. He was afraid of death. Something I used to want. I didn't want to die anymore. I had my family. I belonged.

The door busted open, falling to the floor as a few men came in. None of them were Billy or his gang. They were Adrian's men. I gulped, clutching the gun to me. I did my best to get under the bed, going slow so they wouldn't hear me.

"Oh fucking hell. That stupid bitch lied to me! Go find them. They couldn't have gone far. The little whore don't know left from right." The tallest of the group ordered, laughing at the end. His buddies did to. One stayed in the room, while the other two left.

"Wait how could they have..." But the others ignored him. They were stupid. If the door was locked, why would we have left? I crawled out from under the bed, looking over the top. The man was shifting on his feet, anxious. He was a newbie.

A sob from the closet made me shake. Cassie...

The man opened the closet door. Cassie cried for help. I jumped over the bed, the man having less than a few seconds to stop me. I pushed him into the wall, the gun aimed at his gut. I pulled the trigger, covering his scream with my hand. He fell to the ground. Dead.

I pulled Cassie along. We needed to get out of there. We ran down the hall, her bare feet hitting the wood. I winced thinking how her feet would feel on cement.

Hell broke loose a minute later.

Shots were fired and screaming was heard over the ruckus. Billy was there. They came. We were saved.

Suddenly Cassie was ripped from my side. She gave a strangled cry as I turned around, only to be hit across the face with a gun. I fell to the floor groaning in pain. "Help!" She screamed as the two men from before dragged her away. I pushed myself up, my frame shaking. Blood dripped into my mouth from a small cut caused by the gun. Cassie...

My head pounded as I forced myself to stand. I took a step forward, hitting the wall from the dizziness I was feeling. Cassie's screaming made me break into a jog. They took her for their own sick pleasure. I pushed open the door and felt my heart drop further.

Cassie was sobbing on the bed, one of the men was holding her down while the other fought to get his clothes off. Cassie was screaming for help. "You fucking pathetic fucker!" I aimed the gun, firing one bullet into his chest. The other was tried to get to me but I shot him too in the chest. Cassie was sobbing loudly now. I rushed to her and was surprised to find her curling away from me.

"What?" She looked away, ashamed. "He let them do it to me Cassie. You don't have to hide from me." She still didn't let me hold her.

"You're just like him." She muttered and I stepped back as if I was shot. "You killed three people already. You didn't look scared or...or anything. You j-just shot them." Guilt filled me. She was right. I did kill three people. I killed them because it was kill or be killed. "Cassie we can talk about this later. We have to go."

"Merci..." I whirled around and nearly cried. Billy was standing there, blood on his shirt but other than that he was okay. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him. I cried into his chest and he held me. Big brother was finally here. He came to save me.

"Cassie come on. He's my brother. You're safe now." Cassie uncurled herself, rushing to me and held onto me. Billy pulled us along, was it over? Billy led us all the way downstairs, bodies were all over the place. So much blood.

We left that house, the cool air hitting my face. Cassie was crying again, this time of joy.

It was over. She was safe.

Joe was sitting in the car, his hands on the steering wheel. "Joey!" I shouted and he rushed out of the car and I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank God." He muttered holding me tight.

"We got him Joe." I told him proudly. "We got him!"

Joe looked confused. "Who's we?" I laughed at him, "The little girl..." I glanced around only there was a problem.

Cassie was gone.


End file.
